


got one thing in common, it’s this tongue of mine

by indierises



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, No Angst, Secret Relationship, also, and dream being tired of it, it gets a bit spicy towards the end, just 3k words of nomin flirting, kind of, nomin, nothing too filthy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indierises/pseuds/indierises
Summary: jaemin and jeno are dating and no one else knows, not even their friends. they try to keep it that way.emphasis on try.or: a series of events where nomin's reasoning of "we do this as best friends" just doesn't work on the members anymore.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 269





	got one thing in common, it’s this tongue of mine

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published work on ao3 aaaa im half nervous and happy about this
> 
> unbeta-ed and i wrote this at the wee hours of morning so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> enjoy this self-indulgent mess of feelings with like 30% dialogue

“jenooo,” jaemin, who was straddling jeno’s lap, giggles when the older leaves fluttering kisses on his neck, “it tickles!”

still, he tilts his head to give jeno more access, and his heart grows full when he feels the smile jeno presses onto his neck, so soft yet so sure.

they’re in jeno’s room right now, having their movie night but jaemin’s laptop sits idly on the older’s bedside table, movie long forgotten and only serving as muted background noise as the couple exchanges soft and hard kisses.

jeno bites softly on jaemin’s unblemished skin, unable to stop himself because his _secret_ boyfriend looks so so good. he takes extra care not to leave a mark though, because not only is dating not allowed by their company, but also because even their members don’t know anything.

if they were to get caught, and because of hickies at that, their members would never let them live it down. and if worse gets to worst, they might even get kicked out.

with that in mind, jeno opts to lick and leave more kisses on jaemin’s neck instead, some soft and others just shy of devouring his lover, while still not leaving any visible mark. 

he thinks the sounds jaemin lets out make up for the disappointment of not being able to mark him up like he wanted to.

“jenooo.” there jaemin goes again with a whine as he cups the older’s face in his hands. _seriously, he should stop being like this or i might just._ “jeno, kiss me.”

and who is jeno to say no?

so he pulls away from his lover’s neck, albeit reluctantly. the older frowns a bit the second his lips lose contact with jaemin’s skin, but then he looks at the younger and he sees the half-lidded eyes, the _want_ swimming in them, and soon enough his eyes turn dark as he levels jaemin with a look so intense the younger couldn’t help but shudder.

jeno looks at his lover like he wants to take him apart, consume him until there’s nothing left, just jaemin in his rawest form, all for him to take as much as he pleased.

it’s not far from the truth, and if jeno could, he really would.

_not right now,_ jeno’s mind helpfully supplies.

but maybe jaemin was just as desperate for jeno, maybe he was _even more,_ because he meets the older’s lips halfway, pushing him to lie down on the bed and getting on top of him and then jeno’s brain promptly shuts down.

_god,_ nothing really compares to a kiss you share with someone you love.

it’s almost amazing, the way all of their kisses always feel like the first time. 

the desire, the feelings, the _love,_ it’s always been there, present in every kiss from the first until now, making itself known in the way jeno caresses jaemin’s hips softly, a major contrast to how he’s kissing jaemin, all tongue and teeth and desperation. manifests itself on jaemin and his need to _always_ hold jeno, hands scrambling for purchase on his shoulders, the back of his neck, _anywhere,_ just to ground himself. shows through the way both jeno and jaemin lock eyes when kissing, so open and vulnerable, feelings all bared out for the other to take.

and take, they did. they take and take and take and give back just as much, and it really feels like the first time all over again.

they make out for a while, heavy and hot, tongue meeting tongue, hands roaming everywhere, desperation seeping through their bones. 

jaemin pulls away but jeno chases after his lips and they kiss some more, until they heard a knock on the door and _fuck,_ they almost forgot that they’re not alone at the dorm and the members _are_ home. 

jaemin pulls away again and stops jeno from kissing him again. the younger stares at his lover while they catch their breaths and the look jeno gives him is familiar. it’s the expression he wears when he tries to convey the feelings he can’t put into words, and it calms jaemin down. he smiles, telling jeno with his eyes that he understands. 

jeno plants a kiss to his temple, mouthing the words _“i love you”_ onto his skin, making jaemin giggle.

their moment gets cut short when the person knocks again, louder this time. “jeno hyung! can i borrow your computer?”

fucking park jisung. 

jaemin gets off of jeno, laughing as he goes to the bathroom to fix himself. jeno gets sidetracked for a second, looking at his lover appreciatively and wondering how he got so lucky.

remembering the task at hand, jeno gets up, picks up his laptop off his desk and tries to fix his hair before he all but shoves the device in jisung’s hands when he opens the door. 

the youngest shrieks, almost getting hit by the door and he scrambles to catch the device before it falls on the floor. jeno slams the door shut right after and jisung stays rooted in his place, wondering why his jeno hyung is so snappy. _what did i do now?_

♡︎

in retrospect, jeno thinks there was absolutely no reason to hide their relationship from the members. he knows they will be supportive of them, save for the occasional teasing, but they’ll be happy for them nonetheless. 

but he also knows that some of them (read: chenle) can sometimes forget they have a brain-to-mouth filter, and as much as the couple trusts the dreamies, they don’t want to risk getting caught because of their members’ loud mouths, so they decided to keep their relationship from everyone altogether. 

it was hard, of course, especially when all they want is to cuddle during movie nights without doing it under the guise of being best friends, and be able to kiss each other even in the presence of the others, maybe do it on purpose because they know the dreamies will hate it, but they make do in the end.

they’ve been in a relationship for three months now and the entirety of it was kept as a secret, hidden under the sheets they share, found in the lingering feeling of their fingers brushing against each other, whispered against each other’s mouths as they share secret kisses in the bathroom or the dressing room, only able to be let out in the open in the form of moans and gasps of each other’s names when the members are out and they finally have the dorm to themselves.

it sucks, but jaemin says that this whole thing made them treasure their alone times more. 

jeno thinks that even with their relationship out in the open, he’d still be just as happy to have jaemin all to himself, but _god,_ he can’t deny the absolute excitement he feels each time the members make plans to go outside because _fucking finally,_ and he realized that jaemin is probably right.

“it’s all about the mindset,” jaemin had said once.

soon, the members will start to take notice of jeno’s weirdly excited behavior whenever they go out but jeno would be too ecstatic to care. _“finally, some fucking alone time.”_

♡︎

turns out, the members notice jeno’s behavior sooner than expected.

“am i crazy or is jeno hyung acting a bit weird these days?”

jisung looks up from his phone to stare at chenle. “how so? oh, oh wait! one time i asked to borrow jeno hyung’s laptop and he just shoved it in my face then slammed the door right after. that’s weird, no?”

“hmm, i don’t know? you always manage to piss off jeno hyung so i’m not surprised,” chenle laughs.

“no! i mean, yes, i always get on hyung’s nerves, but that time was different. he was like ten times scarier than normal? which was weird because he and jaemin hyung were having their movie night so i was expecting him to be in a good mood but i guess not? i don’t know chenle, but i _really_ don’t want to experience it again. hyung was _scary.”_

chenle perks up at the mention of jaemin’s name, the gears turning in his head. “hmm, movie night with jaemin hyung? interesting.”

“yeah,” jisung replies, suspicious, “where are you going with this?”

“use your head, babe. why do you think was jeno hyung so pissed at you? it’s because you interrupted their _alone_ time together,” chenle says while wagging his eyebrows.

jisung flushes at the endearment, but registers chenle’s words. his eyes go wide, “o-oh. wow, even as a best friend jeno hyung sure is possessive.”

chenle sighs, “you’re so naive—” _“wha—”_ “listen. i’m not sure about this, alright? i’m just speculating. haven’t you noticed? jeno hyung always gets so excited whenever we go out and he and jaemin hyung have the whole dorm to themselves. and now you’re telling me that he got pissed when you interrupted their movie night. i don’t know about you, but this kinda seems fishy to me. like, i don’t think this is just best friend behavior.”

jisung contemplates telling chenle about the state his jeno hyung was in at the time, all messy hair and _really_ red lips and eyes that shine despite the fierce look in them (totally _not_ best friend behavior), but he knows that it will send chenle into detective mode, and right now he really wants his best friend’s attention on him more than anything so he dismisses the topic instead. he’ll tell chenle later. _if_ he remembers.

♡︎

mark and donghyuck come over to the dreamies’ dorms to hang out with them. it’s been a while since they got together as seven, with all their schedules with 127, but they have a free day today and they wanted to spend it with their other best friends.

“dude, are jeno and jaemin together?” mark asks renjun as he watches the two exchange glances and share knowing smiles between each other.

renjun looks up from his tea. “what makes you say that?”

“they’re basically eye-fucking each other,” mark says incredulously, then turns to donghyuck, “they weren’t like this last time, no? at least not this obvious.”

donghyuck looks over at the direction of the two. they’re at the kitchen, now playing _fucking footsie under the table._ “oh, ew, they’re so gross. how do you stand this, renjun?”

“who says i do?” renjun sighs, “i don’t know what’s happening between them. there’s definitely something going on, they’re just playing it off as something best friends do, which is pure bullshit. you guys are my best friends but you’d never catch me staring at any of you like a damn fool.”

“junnie, stop saying that. who knows, maybe i can get you to do that with me,” donghyuck says as he wags his eyebrows playfully, earning a headlock from the chinese boy and mark laughs beside them as donghyuck spews out a series of _sorry_ 's and _i won’t do it again, let me go!_

a minute later, when renjun finally let go of his death grip on his friend, the three join the couple on the table.

wrong _fucking_ move. now they have to suffer watching jeno and jaemin flirt back and forth, while jaemin moved to sit on jeno’s lap.

it wasn’t even cute. it was just cringy and frustrating at best that donghyuck could only suffer so much until he stands up, faces the two, and tells them, “get a fucking room, you two!”

jeno and jaemin instantly part with an angry blush decorating both of their cheeks.

♡︎

when renjun corners jaemin one night by the kitchen, he thinks they might not have been as subtle as they thought they were.

jaemin wants to laugh. _so much for hiding their relationship._ he knows they didn’t do a good job at it, but he also wasn’t expecting his members to have caught on four months down the road.

“did you really think no one will notice? best friends, my ass. do you look at your friends like they hung the stars in the sky?”

“renjun, keep it down please!—”

chenle, overhearing the conversation, ducks his head out his bedroom door. “what’s going on?”

it’s almost funny, the way chenle’s eyes grew so big because his usually shameless hyung is _so red_ and chenle was so surprised that jaemin was capable of getting _embarrassed_ that he immediately calls jisung to see for himself and maybe confirm that jaemin being shy is not just a fever dream.

chenle already has an idea on how this conversation will play out, but he still finds entertainment in the way jaemin is blushing, and he can’t help but laugh. on his side, however, jisung is completely still, mouth wide open. chenle closes it back up for him.

“okay so now that we’re here, care to explain, jaemin?” renjun cuts in while jisung was busy gaping at jaemin’s red face.

“can we at least wait for jeno? i don’t wanna do this alone, injunnie,” jaemin pouts, and he internally smiles when he sees renjun consider it whilst glaring at him, staring back at the chinese boy with his big doe eyes as he tries to get him to relent.

it seems luck was not on his side though, because as renjun keeps his glare on him, the door suddenly clicks open and in comes his boyfriend who looks hot in his sleeveless shirt and sweatpants, hair wet with sweat after three hours of practicing for his solo stage. 

jaemin gets redder as he checks jeno out from head to toe. he was happily ogling over how hot jeno is until he realized that, _fuck,_ all their friends are in the room, and _fuck!,_ now they have to tell the truth. 

truth that their friends might already know, but still the truth nonetheless.

jeno looks at the four confusedly, clueless as renjun beckons him over. “what are you guys doing here looking all weird?”

“oh nothing much, i was just about to ask jaemin how you two got together until you interrupted, but that’s better right? now you both can tell us about your story together,” renjun supplies with a smile too sarcastic. 

radio silence. _what?_

jeno walks towards the table, pulling a still red jaemin on his lap and wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist as he sits on the chair. “how long did you guys know?”

the members are not even fazed anymore when jeno does it. jaemin has already claimed jeno’s lap, even when they were just best friends. it was a normal sight for all of them.

what isn’t normal, though, is when jaemin despite his embarrassment turned to jeno and kissed him. right on the lips with a loud smack.

what’s even _less_ normal, is when jeno smiles and says, “hey, baby.”

and if any of the dreamies were still doubtful about this, they sure aren’t now.

“wow, you’re doing this to us already? i literally hate the both of you,” renjun says incredulously. “but let’s see. i’ve known since, like, a few days after mark and hyuck came over. do you wanna know how i find out?”

jeno looks over jaemin’s shoulders, asking in a careful tone, “...how did you find out?”

“i’m glad you asked. buckle up, kids! this is a wild ride.” and then renjun tells in the most elaborate way, complete with hand gestures and all, how he caught the two making out in jaemin’s room one time he came back to the dorm to pick up his wallet. “and before you think that they could just be doing this to bother me, i even overheard them say sweet shit that you won’t hear _just best friends_ tell each other so it was enough proof for me. anyways, one star for the experience.”

jeno’s jaw drops. _holy shit, i knew it was a good idea to do foreplay_ and **_holy shit_ ** _, it’s been a month since mark and hyuck came over! that’s a whole month we wasted when he knew all along!_

as if reading his mind, renjun continues, “i don’t know how long you’ve been together, because you literally act like boyfriends but you always give us that bff shit, but you’ve always been sus, you know? especially since you always get so excited to have the dorm to yourselves. i’m betting that you do kinky shit with jaemin when we’re out. god. good thing i didn’t catch you two in the middle of fucking or else i would’ve screamed.”

jeno groans. he can’t even get embarrassed at renjun’s words because he was thinking about all the time they wasted hiding, when it was a futile attempt to begin with.

jaemin finally speaks after being silent since jeno arrived, embarrassment long gone. “renjun, your mouth! there are kids! you’re not wrong though. sorry you had to find out that way, you’re a hero.”

chenle’s gasps, scandalized. then he starts laughing. “oh my god, enough. and oi, jeno hyung! i knew it. i really fucking knew it! i’ve been speculating with jisung but i feel like he doesn’t want to believe anything.”

at the mention of his name, jisung startles and his jaw automatically closes as it was unhinged the entire time. “huh?”

chenle continues, “anyways, you’ve always been so fishy, y’know? what with the way you were so excited to have some alone time with jaemin hyung, gross by the way, and you even got irritated at jisung for interrupting your movie night that one time. yeah, not slick at all!”

jeno flushes red in the face while jaemin lets out a loud laugh, “yeah, ji, sorry. you really did interrupt something then that’s not just our movie night that’s why jeno was a bit pissy.”

everyone goes into chaos then and this, jaemin thinks, is one of the things they missed out on. and now that their friends know they’re dating, he could only imagine the things he’s gonna do with jeno to fuck with their friends’ sanity. _exciting._

  
  
  


when everyone got over the shock of their two friends dating, renjun demanded to know everything. the five of them finally talked about their relationship properly, listening to the couple’s stories. 

the dreamies found out that they’ve been dating for four months now, and that they barely got caught the first three months ( _“it’s because you’re both so shameless we don’t even know if you just want to make us uncomfortable or if you are really dating!”)_ until that one time jisung knocked on their door while making out, which led to jisung finally telling chenle about jeno’s indeed messy state at the time. 

they also made the couple promise to tell mark and donghyuck about this, and jaemin and jeno asked that the members keep this a secret from everyone else.

and despite all the teasing, the members were genuinely happy for the two and they supported their relationship.

in the end, everything went well. jeno is still somewhat sad over the fact that they could’ve been doing this a month earlier, but jaemin promised him to get the three out of the dorms, so he thinks everything is okay.

♡︎

fuck. so this is how it feels to be open with your relationship. albeit, their company still doesn’t know, but that’s a problem for future jeno and jaemin.

right now, they’re gonna bask in the feeling of being _legal,_ and they’re gonna take advantage of it. 

they’re louder this time, shameless moans echoing in the room along with the sounds of their skin slapping together, creating a melodious sound that jeno will never get tired of hearing and it’s all so hot.

they’re the only ones in the dorms right now, just like all the other times and just like jaemin promised, but today seems different. perhaps it has to do with them coming out as a couple. they don’t know, they don’t care. 

right now, it’s just the two of them, two bodies entwined together, giving and taking until there’s nothing left, until they don’t know where one ends and the other starts, until they’re one.

they don’t hold back, and they won’t anymore, because they don’t have to. because right now, it’s just jeno and jaemin and their feelings.

they reach their highs together, and as they come down, bodies relaxed and without a care in the world, jaemin thinks that he could really get used to this.

“jenooo, i’m tired,” jaemin whines.

jeno kisses him on the temple, soft and sweet, “i’m gonna clean you up and dress you first, baby. then you can sleep. that alright, love?”

and who is jaemin to say no? 

but then jaemin comes up with an idea. he offers his boyfriend a smile, “mmm, should we just go to sleep like this? i’m actually very tired now, you must be too.”

“but jaemin, what if they get home and walk in on us?”

and by no means are they exhibitionists, they didn’t fuck on the sofa, they’re in jaemin’s room. but the possibility of someone walking in on them despite the members knowing about their agenda is still high.

jaemin smirks, “then my plan worked. now, go sleep.” and jaemin is out like a light.

jeno laughs. well, now that they’re no longer hiding their relationship from their best friends, jeno thinks that it’s only fitting that they flaunt it however they can. 

so jeno just grabs a tissue off his desk, wipes jaemin down as best he can and throws it in the direction of the trash can. he goes back to bed and cuddles his lover, mumbling a little apology to the member who will find them in this position (they’re spooning and naked from the waist up, the member in question would deserve it), before letting the sounds of the younger’s snores and the fatigue from fucking him two ways to sunday lull him into a peaceful sleep.

jisung was the one to find both boys sleeping, about to shed tears when he immediately backtracked and faced chenle, “ _why is it always me?!”_

  
  
  


_fin. ♡︎  
_

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far, i love u
> 
> let me know your thoughts! pls be nice tho T_T


End file.
